A day at the beach
by mimijag
Summary: This fic is taking place in the same universe as this one : /s/9959000/1/A-Branson-Christmas. But earlier as Michael isn't born yet. I hope you'll enjoy it. Happy Valentine's day to cheesybalone. Written for the S/T secret valentine exchange. Thank you to skinnycat77n for the beta.
1. Chapter 1

**A day at the beach**

**This fic is taking place in the same universe as this one : s/9959000/1/A-Branson-Christmas. But earlier as Michael isn't born yet. I hope you'll enjoy it. Happy Valentine's day to cheesybalone.**

**Dublin, 1924**

It was a beautiful day in Dublin and the little Branson family had decided to take advantage of it with a day at the beach. Tom had just handed his last important article to his editor and they thought they could use a day out to erase all the stress. So, little four years old Saoirse was now happily bouncing around the car, urging her parents to hurry up as they were pulling out of it all the things they would need for the day. They had first wanted to take the train to Portmarnock, knowing their daughter would be happy with it but, with all what they needed to take with them, it was easier to use the car.

"What did you bring for lunch?" asked the little girl while trying to peer through the basket her mother was holding.

"Nothing. There are just apples, water and books in there. And also some cookies that grandma made."

"But what are we going to eat for lunch?" she asked anxiously.

Sybil chuckled and looked at Tom who shook his head at his daughter's behavior. She was pretty famous for her appetite.

"Daddy said that, maybe, we could have some fish and chips. If you don't mind, of course."

The little girl literally screamed her happiness. She loved fish and chips! But, looking around at the water and the sand, her joy quickly died.

"But, where are we going to get them? There's no pub here."

Tom chuckled and gently prodded Saoirse's back to make her walk ahead to the beach. His arms were full and he was eager to put their things down.

"I'll walk to the village later. It's only a short walk away. Don't worry."

Satisfied with her father's answer, Saoirse ran ahead of them on the sand and Tom rolled his eyes to Sybil who was laughing.

"Your daughter is so easy to satisfy," he breathed.

Sybil leaned to him and lightly kissed his cheek.

"As easy as her mother, I hope."

Tom looked at his daughter who was already playing in the sand and, of course, already a mess with her clothes and skin, before smirking at his wife.

"It depends. Do you mean only her mother or…her pregnant mother?"

Sybil stopped walking and patted her slightly rounded belly, her chin up.

"THIS is all your fault. So you don't have the right to complain. Besides, I can't help all these strange cravings."

"If I remember correctly, we were two when it happened, so I…"

"DADDY!" interrupted Saoirse, shouting. "Hurry up! I want to swim!"

They both turned to her and saw that she already stripped down into her swimsuit. Sybil thought it was fortunate she put it on her daughter earlier at home.

"Saved by the bell," she teased her husband.

Tom put their supplies down and smiled at her.

"I intend very much to pursue this conversation later, Mrs. Branson. I can hardly take the whole blame myself."

"Yeah…well, we'll see who gets the last word…"

Sybil winked then proceeded to lay out their bath towels (a gift from Mary for Christmas), making a little "home" on the beach for their family. When she looked up, Tom was already in his swimsuit, and she couldn't help to stare at him and admire the view, the cloth fitting his body perfectly. Sensing he was being watched, Tom turned around and met her eyes, a mischievous smile appearing on his lips.

"Loving what you see?" he teased as Sybil's cheeks reddened at being caught.

Sybil tried to compose herself and just looked away as if she wasn't turned on by his handsomeness.

"Your daughter is waiting for you," she simply said, jerking her chin to the little girl who was standing aside, her arms crossed on her chest, clearly upset that her father was taking too much time for her taste.

"Who's saved by the bell, now?" he casually answered, walking to his daughter.

Sybil rolled her eyes and let herself down on one of the towels as her little family walked to the sea, the little girl shrieking and jumping excitedly.

"Mommy! Look at us!" she yelled.

Sybil waved at them as they were about to get into the cold water and she shivered. To be honest, she was happy to have her pregnancy as an excuse for not wanting to bathe in the Irish Sea. She usually liked it but this water was too cold for her taste. She remembered her first time on the beach here with Tom. It was just a few days into their marriage and they had decided on a romantic escapade before starting again with their respective works. The water was so cold…but her memories of that day were so warming. She felt herself reddening again and had to shake her head to clear her thoughts. Her hormones were probably playing with her lately. She had no doubt Tom could still warm her up if she ever decided to go into the water but she also knew that the presence of her daughter with them wouldn't allow him to do so the way she wanted him to.

Seeing them playing in the waves, Saoirse's cries of joy echoing in the sky, Sybil smiled and sighed contently, her hands absent mindedly patting her belly. Reaching for a big pillow among their things, she placed it behind her and then took out her book. She started to read but the sun warming her skin and the light wind were too much for her concentration. She felt her eyelids becoming heavy and was soon lulled to sleep by the sound of the sea and the laughs of her loved ones.

She woke up with a startle a while later when droplets of cold water hit her warm skin. She yelped a little bit which caused her daughter to laugh heartily before turning around to her father, sharing a knowing look with him as two partners in crime.

"How was your swim, Darling?" asked Sybil after glaring at Tom but opening her arms to her daughter.

"It was fun, mommy!" she exclaimed, accepting the hug her mother was proposing.

Sybil welcomed the fresh skin of her daughter against her own heated by the sun.

"But, now, I'm hungry. Can we have fish and chips now?"

Sybil looked at Tom who was reaching into their bag, looking for his watch. He nodded to her.

"Daddy is going to go and get them. Why don't you lie down beside me with your picture book for a while?"

"Alright," she conceded even if she was disappointed that she couldn't get it right away.

Sybil chuckled and looked at Tom who was already almost dressed.

"You're sure you don't want us to come with you?"

"No. I can manage three fish and chips, I think. Besides, I want to do it for my girls and the walk will do me good," he added, bending to kiss her lightly on the lips. "Just rest."

"Thank you." Sybil smiled and watched him as he was walking away to the village to get their meal.

/ / /

Once their meal was consumed, they succeeded in convincing Saoirse to take a nap. The little girl first protested but soon, after her father started to read her a story, she fell asleep, meaning the two adults could take some time for themselves.

That's why, now, Tom was lying on his back, lightly propped up against the pillow while Sybil's head was resting on his belly. Tom's arm was rolled around her protectively as she was absentmindedly playing with the hairs on his forearm. They were enjoying the silence, only disturbed by the laughs coming from another family at the other side of the beach and the sound of the sea gulls and waves.

"It's so relaxing after this crazy week," sighed Tom after a while.

"Mmmm," mumbled Sybil, half asleep.

"Don't fall asleep on me, Mrs. Branson!" said Tom, tickling her sides.

Sybil squealed and swept his hand away before turning around until she was half resting on him.

"I have every right to feel tired. I'm sleeping for two now."

"Ah yes, about that. We need to finish this discussion about this being my whole fault," he said, caressing her belly.

Sybil looked down at him with all the seduction she could manage and patted his chest tenderly. She had said she wanted to have the last word on that.

"Really? Our daughter is finally sleeping and all you want to do is…talk?" she finished, dropping a languorous kiss on his neck.

Tom closed his eyes and moaned.

"I feel the need to bring to your attention that we're not alone on this beach," he breathed while she was kissing up to his ear.

"I'm sure we can manage to be discreet enough to enjoy ourselves," she breathed against the thin skin, sending a shiver through his body.

"Your hormones will be the death of me," he answered, suddenly inversing their position so she was now lying on her back under him.

With Tom trying to keep away from her his whole weight to avoid crushing her, they kissed passionately for a while, their tongues battling for dominance and hands running widely on their bodies. Thankfully, their delighted moans were covered by the sound of seagulls and waves.

But soon, Tom's mouth left hers to follow a trail along her chin and her neck, and then he took his time on the soft skin of her shoulder and collarbone that her summer dress was showing. In the meantime, one of his hands just went down her thigh and slide under her dress, pulling it up with his caress.

"Stop that," she groaned as he caressed her through her knickers.

A wicked smile played across his face as he asked innocently, "Stop what?"

"You know what, Branson." She groaned again as Tom continued fondling her rapidly wetting cloth. "You don't like it?" he asked even if her actions – her thrusting herself against his hand - was telling otherwise. "I thought you didn't want to talk."

"You're going to make a public spectacle of me and I can't even return the favor in kind." She had reached out and was lightly caressing his erection through the material of his swim suit. Sybil could tell by the way he was closing his eyes and lightly thrusting into her hand that he was becoming more and more aroused. She wondered just how far he was going to take this teasing and then gasped as Tom pulled down on her knickers to get them out of his way under the dress as he slowly circled her bundle with his thumb and plunged one finger into her depths. She didn't wonder much longer after that, choosing instead to let him work his magic on her.

Tom was enjoying himself thoroughly, watching his wife take his pleasure. He took a quick glance around them to be sure no one was too close and that their daughter was still asleep. She already caught them in the act once and it wasn't an experience he was ready to repeat. There were just a few other people scattered around the beach. The closest was far enough and engrossed in a discussion himself with someone who seemed like his sweetheart. He leaned closer to Sybil and kissed her lightly on the mouth as he increased the speed with which he was stroking her now damp center. He knew she was close to climax. Sybil closed her eyes and clenched the hand gripping his head into a fist as the first tingling of impending orgasm washed through her. She was barely able to hold back a roar of pleasure as she came, her body twitching slightly. She pressed herself more firmly into Tom's hand and he continued rubbing her until the last spasms of her orgasm played out.

"Damn," Sybil breathed deeply. "What was that for? And how do I thank you for it?" She opened her eyes again and found him smiling that dazzling smile at her.

"Just because I wanted to prove you that this gift," he said, his hand leaving the stickiness of her sex to caress her belly. "Isn't my fault only. And you can thank me later by . . ." Tom leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear.

"You really want to try that?" Sybil looked shocked for a minute and then captured his mouth with hers. Tom opened his mouth to her immediately and thrust his tongue against her in an erotic dance. The kiss took on a life of its own and they quickly became engrossed in it.

"Daddy!"

The sound of their daughter's voice made them jump a bit and back away from each other slightly. Saoirse was standing over them, fists on hips and a horrified expression on her face. "You're crushing mommy! It's not good for the baby!"

Tom recovered his wits quickly and stood up, hoping the dark, shiny color of his swim suit would hide the evidence of his and Sybil's previous occupation while Sybil, half hidden by Tom, was trying to readjust herself as discreetly as she could.

"Darling, you're awake!" he said as if he wasn't just caught by his four year-old daughter with his hand in the cookie jar.

Saoirse glared at him then looked at her mother, a concerned expression on her face.

"Mommy, are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright, Love," she smiled at her daughter. "Daddy and I were just taking a nap too."

Saoirse frowned at her mother as if she wasn't buying it then glared back again at her father who looked at her, sheepishly, trying to find something smart to say. But, as it was often the case with her, she got bored with her first concern and changed the subject before he could open his mouth.

"Can we go back to swim now that we had rest?"

Tom winced at her words while he heard Sybil's soft chuckle behind him; "rest" wasn't what he would call what he just did with his wife. A cold bath was exactly what he needed right now.

"Of course we can. Go ahead but wait for me to enter the water, alright?"

"Alright!" she yelled, already halfway to the water.

"I better go before she gets mad again," he said, turning to Sybil who had sit again and reached for a book.

She nodded, smirking a little bit at him. He rolled his eyes then bent to her. He kissed her cheek, then her ear where he breathed: "I can't wait for tonight."

A shiver went through Sybil and she felt her cheeks reddening as he was walking away winking at her. She couldn't wait either.

**The end**


	2. epilogue

**This is what I had first in mind for cheesybalone's prompt but, I've been carried away. So, here's a little epilogue to the story. Happy Valentine's Day again! **

**Epilogue**

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Sybil woke up with a startle at her daughter's cries. She must have been very tired because she didn't even notice she had fallen asleep on the beach. The last thing she remembered was watching her handsome husband walking to the sea, a saucy smile on his lips, his body clad in his swim suit. Now, a squealing Saoirse was jumping in the sand in front of her, excitedly pointing at something behind her.

She pulled herself up on her elbow to look at what her daughter wanted to show her, trying to extract herself from her slumbering state.

"What is it, Darling?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Look! Look at what me and Daddy did for you!"

Sybil frowned and looked behind her daughter but couldn't see anything aside from Tom standing proudly several feet away, a smile on his lips. He waved at her and she mechanically waved back.

"You need to get up!" insisted Saoirse.

She reached for her mother's hands and helped her to get up then pulled her after her in the direction of where Tom was waiting.

"Look, Mommy!" exclaimed the little girl. "Isn't it beautiful? I helped Daddy and drew the arrow."

She was beaming at her, waiting expectantly for her mother's reaction.

Sybil looked at the giant heart drawn on the sand and the arrow going through it and, mortified, she felt tears in her eyes. She was so moved by it that she didn't know what to say. _"Damned hormones,"_ she thought.

"Mommy? Don't you like it?" asked a little worried voice.

Sybil finally looked down to her daughter who was watching her intently and just picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"It's beautiful, my Darling, thank you. I'm very touched," she breathed, loudly kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Daddy made the heart. I think you should thank him too," said Saoirse, turning into her mother's arms to look at her father.

Tom was standing a few feet away, watching his girls with a lump in his throat.

"Come here," Sybil said gently to him with a smile and opening an arm, still holding Saoirse with the other.

Tom walked to her and accepted the embrace before reaching for his daughter. He didn't think that Sybil should hold too much weight too long regarding her pregnancy.

"I love you," Tom breathed before kissing her lips.

"I love you too," said Saoirse before her mother could answer her father.

"I love you both, very, very much," breathed Sybil emotionally.

Tom tightened his hold on his little family and the three of them stayed embraced on the beach, the last addition to the Branson family still growing in its mother's belly, safely protected between them. Under the Irish sun and lulled with the sound of waves, it was a lovely way to end a lovely day. Even if Tom and Sybil knew that more was to come for them when the night begins to take over Dublin.

**The end**


End file.
